Patch panels are used to provide an interconnection between network elements. Patch panels typically include a number of interconnecting modules positioned within a patch panel housing.
Conventional patch panel housings are manufactured from bent sheetmetal. That is, the process of manufacturing such housings includes bending sheetmetal to form a top, a bottom and sides of the housing. The top, bottom and sides of the sheetmetal housing are typically held together by a number of fasteners. Additional fasteners are used to secure a back plane or panel to the sheet metal housing. The number of bent sheetmetal constructions and fasteners involve significant time and labor in the manufacture and assembly of conventional patch panel housings.
Conventional interconnecting modules used with these patch panel housings are generally configured as pass-through interconnections that provide patching interfaces to cables. These interconnecting modules may include electrical components that require some type of conductive mechanical interface to achieve a grounding plane relative to the module or the chassis. Conventional methods of grounding a chassis relative to the electrical components included the use of mechanical fasteners, such as screws, securing a conductive sheetmetal faceplate to both the electrical component and the chassis. Securing the conductive faceplate to the module and then to the chassis is both costly and time consuming. Also, a conductive faceplate costs more to produce than a non-conductive, plastic faceplate.
In general, improvement has been sought with respect to such system and arrangements, generally to better accommodate: manufacturing and assembling the system, grounding the system, and enabling adaptability of the system for a variety of applications.